Nitrome Wiki:About
The is a wiki started by Crystal lucario on September 18 2008. Since then, it has increased in popularity, being known by Mat Annal. Its purpose is to be a good source of all content related to Nitrome. History Beginning Crystal lucario started the Nitrome Wiki on September 18th 2008. The founder attracted several users to the wiki, who helped create articles as well as technical stuff. The wiki slowly increased in articles, reaching their 100th on November 18th 2009. However, activity on the wiki slowly declined, as users became inactive. The only two users left on the wiki at this point was NOBODY - a user being there already for 6 months - and Bulbear4444 - a user being there for a bit more than a year. During that time, a new user Matacorn joined, who edited along with the two remaining users. In 2009, the Nitrome Wiki gained more views and a few users from a link to the Nitrome Wiki on Nitrome Universe, a blog started up by NOBODY. Random-storykeeper, a user that found the Nitrome Wiki from a link on a Nitrome interview, made several changes to the wiki, in Policy and in writing rules (manual of style). Random-storykeeper was soon promoted to Admin, for great work on the wiki. Increase in users With many articles on the Nitrome Wiki, the Nitrome Wiki was at the top of searches for many Nitrome related content. The Nitrome Wiki received a third admin, Santiago González Martín, who began handling content relating to the appearance of the wiki. Other users, such as Emitewiki2, joined a few months later, and an older user named TinyCastleGuy began promoting Nitrome Wiki "stories", in which Nitrome wiki users would collaborate with Nitrome characters and have adventures. These stories were later stopped after the non-fanart rule. With the release of Nitrome.com 2.0, the Nitrome Wiki was listed as a fan site. This increased views coming to the Nitrome Wiki considerably. Links to content on the Nitrome Wiki were also posted on some sites, often for information on a certain subject (a link to a Nitrome character, for instance). The Nitrome Wiki received even more users when Nitrome Must Die was released. Another user, Emitewiki2, became an admin, being the fourth at the time, and a decision was made to close the RfAs. As the amount of users on the wiki grew, it led to a sudden influx of fanart. A user, Bluefire2 suggested a separate wiki for fanart, and after much conversation, this led to the creation of the Nitrome Fan Fiction wiki. Several users later arrived in the first few months of 2012. Andrew Morrish incident In August 2012, the maker of Super Puzzle Platformer was banned for spamming on the Pixel Love Wiki, because the users involved, NOBODY and Sabkv didn't know he was the creator of the game and thought the information he added was unverifiable. Since most of the admins were not very active at the time (all except NOBODY) the rest of the community got together to solve the problem. Mr. Morrish complained to Nitrome, thinking they ran Nitrome Wiki, but the problem was resolved and Nitrome Wiki management was created to make sure users understood that Nitrome Wiki is separate from Nitrome. The era of chat Near the end of September in 2011, the was enabled on the wiki. Since its implementation, it received various levels of activity. By 2015 there were many regular users on Chat, with an average participation of 2 - 8 users at almost all times. The Chat helped to build relationships between users of the wiki, and increased communication among them. For a while, the chat was accused of being a waste of time, due to many users spending large amount of time in chat but little to no time editing. This was resolved, and chat was established as a relevant part of the wiki. Admins * NOBODY - Head admin (active) * Random-storykeeper - Admin (active) * Santiago González Martín - Admin (semi-active) * Emitewiki2 - Admin (active) * SQhi - Admin (inactive) * Bulbear4444 - Admin (inactive, left) * Crystal lucario - Founder (inactive, left)